


You Always Turn My Head Around

by asllapiscu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awful flirting, Female My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Oblivious Pining, Post Time Skip, Starts a few years into time skip, Verdant Wind route, and by awful i mean P Funny, awful courtship, but yeah there's f!byleth/mercedes, take my bff lorenz/leonie agenda, then jumps into, there's slight byleth/mercedes but i didn't want to tag it for like. two mentions really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Claude would be the first to tell anyone he enjoys surprises. He'd often say they make life interesting and more fun. What he didn't expect, however, was Lorenz giving him countless surprises over the course of five years. He thought he knew everything about his fellow Deer...This is slightly bothersome.(commission for kiriya@AO3/kaijinrights@twt !!)
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	You Always Turn My Head Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).



> ty sooooo much for commissioning me!!! this was super fun to write i love claurenz
> 
> enjoy ur meal taylor xoxo

Three years have passed since Byleth has gone missing. Whether Claude likes to admit it or not, it has somewhat thrown his life into turmoil. With the Empire on the Alliance’s doorstep at any moment, and the Kingdom of Faerghus in a state of chaos, he nearly feels at his wit’s end. Every roundtable with the Alliance noblemen is the same, because of this.

_“With the Church of Seiros in disarray, would it not be best to side with the Empire?”_

_“And what? Are you saying to give up and allow your land to be taken over by those brutes? How cowardly.”_

_“Just look at Faerghus! They’ll be of no help, already losing so many fractions to the Empire as we speak!”_

Claude massages his temples and takes a deep breath. Same nonsense, every time. These old crones never know when to cease. It seems endless until he hears a cough, as if to bring attention.

Claude’s green eyes meet with a piercing purple.

“If I may,” a familiar voice breaks through the tension, and Claude relaxes a little. Now _this_ should be interesting. “The Gloucester territory is the closest to the Empire. I believe if we rally enough troops, we can withstand and protect ourselves from any empirical attacks.”

Claude’s eyes widened in surprise. He expected the young lord to vouch for a different approach.

 _“Lorenz,”_ one of the older nobles spoke up, his tone sharp and indicating nothing short of irritation. “Might I suggest - ”

“ _Lord_ Gloucester.”

“Pardon?”

“While in council, is it not customary to refer to one another with proper titles? It seems your age is beginning to show, _Lord_ Edmund. I understand I am merely here in place of my father, but my title still stands, does it not?”

Claude has to resist laughing. The way Edmund spikes his eyebrow in irritation, the look of defeat in his eyes, all while Lorenz is _nobly_ smiling. Oh boy, this is the greatest roundtable yet.

“W-Well what do the others have to say to this?!” Edmund’s voice is shaking, which Claude takes to be desperation. Who knew Lorenz could deal such a blow? He’s really come a long way from their academy days…

Claude raises his hand and sits up from his seat.

“I think Lord Gloucester has the right idea, gentlemen.”

Edmund’s face drops as Lorenz’s smile turns to a subtle smirk.

  
  
  


It’s a shame, however, that despite it being Lorenz’s proposition, the head and “actual” Lord Gloucester met the idea with much resistance. Claude knew this was going to happen; after all, Lord Gloucester has always been against Claude. What surprised him most is that Lorenz would propose an idea his father would be against. It hasn’t left his mind since the roundtable and the weeks that followed. The Alliance had gathered enough troops to withhold Gloucester terrority, to which Lord Gloucester couldn’t really say no - but he wasn’t all too thrilled to accept either. 

“You put my son up to this, didn’t you?”

Claude’s expression stayed neutral.

“I’m sorry Lord Gloucester, but I’m not sure I understand.”

Gloucester sighs and crosses his arms, glaring right at Claude. Yikes. He understands it’s just them right now, but that doesn’t make this exchange any less… unnerving when an opposing lord gives Claude a near death glare.

“When I asked my son to sit in for me in the last roundtable, I asked him to voice our opinion of the Empire. I do not believe we should be in opposition to them.”

Claude knows this. Every noble in the council knows this. Hell, even _Hilda_ knows from their exchange of letters. He was right to be surprised when Lorenz had suggested troops for preventive measures, but he hadn’t realized it was the opposite of what Gloucester wanted. What was Lorenz thinking?

Claude wished he knew.

“I regret to inform you Lord Gloucester, but it was your son who proposed the idea. I only agreed.”

“So you say,” Gloucester doesn’t seem to believe Claude, but that’s fine. He’s used to that. “Very well. I suppose I shall have a word with my son. Good day to you, _leader.”_

The last words struck out as poison as Gloucester shuts the door to his estate. Claude brings a hand up and smooths it over his hair, confused.

Internal family conflict? Claude finds that odd, but maybe Lorenz is finally starting to forge his own path. If so… Claude smiles, turning to leave the Gloucester estate.

It comes as a surprise to all, finding each other back at Garreg Mach, five years later. Claude knows he’s the one who suggested the promise, but he didn’t actually _think_ anyone would come. He spent the last few hours wandering the old halls and ruins of Garreg Mach until he saw _her._ For a moment he thought he was hallucinating. But as she walked closer, and her vibrant green eyes met his, he knew what stood before him was the real deal.

One surprise after another. Finding his former professor alive, then seeing his former classmates one by one appear onto the ruined grounds of Garreg Mach. He could almost cry, if he allowed himself that much emotion. The only people he had been in contact with were Lorenz and Hilda - but seeing everyone else, well… he felt more powerful than he ever did in the last five years.

Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the push he needed.

  
  


Once they have cleared up all the thugs that took refuge in the monastery, Claude took one look at all his former classmates and professor. This is real. They all stand here, united, keeping an old promise because they _believed_ in him. They all knew that Claude would return here…

“Claude! How long were you going to stay quiet about our professor, huh?!” Leonie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he felt a punch right in his gut. Oh gods. Leonie hasn’t missed a single day of training. It really shows.

“Calm down, calm down! I only found out right before we got into that fight.”

“Truly? I find that hard to believe,” Lorenz’s voice broke through next, and Claude can’t help but turn to look at him. They see each other only if his father cannot attend roundtables, but seeing him here of his violation and will… Well, this day is full of surprises, it would seem.

Since being reunited with everyone, Claude felt inspired. He rounded them all up and proposed that with their strength and connections, they can begin to repair the Alliance. It was… daunting at first. The Alliance is still fractured and barely holding together, no matter how much Claude could hide it under a face of calm composure.

In the last few months, Claude had suggested they’d cleaned up the remains of Garreg Mach as a secondary base for the Alliance, until signs of Rhea or the Knight of Seiros would return. He didn’t think they’d mind, since the academy had looked abandoned since he arrived in Ethereal Moon. He even took up the war council room as his office, and spent all his time there. He’d seldom leave for meetings with nobles and roundtables. His meals would be brought to him by either Marianne or Mercedes, concern clear on their faces. He’d wave them off and smile, telling them he was fine, _it’s all fine…_

Then a tea cup was placed in front of him, on top of his strategy tactics and battle maps. Claude looks up with an eyebrow raised, smelling the faintest hint of roses. Sitting across from him was Lorenz, sipping on his own cup before placing it down next to, what Claude would assume, is his. 

“What? I have something to discuss with you, and I thought we could do it over tea.”

“Tea?”

 _“Tea,”_ Lorenz emphasizes, pushing Claude’s cup towards him. Is it so bad that Claude feels cautious? Lorenz doesn’t come to Claude for, well, anything, let alone to offer him a cup of tea. He didn’t even _know_ Lorenz knew how to brew and make tea. Claude looks at the cup then back to Lorenz, who’s eyeing him in wait.

Shit, fine, he’ll try Lorenz’s attempt at tea. Claude carefully brings the cup to his lips, keeping an eye open to watch Lorenz’s reaction. Somehow he didn’t expect the other man to look so… elated at the prospect of him drinking his tea. The hint of roses from before comes in full waves now as Claude sips the liquid, and finds himself pleasantly surprised at how well made the tea is. Claude can’t brew shit to save his life, and can only cook pretty simple stuff. So why the hell can Lorenz make such delicious tea?

Claude puts the cup down and waits a few seconds. He knows Lorenz wouldn’t poison him (the tea didn’t smell out of place and he knows for a _fact_ that Lord Gloucester has no information on odorless toxins). It really is just… a beautiful and harmless cup of tea.

“Very funny Lorenz, I know Marianne must have helped you with this. I know your noble fingers are too “delicate” to ever touch kitchenware.”

“You insult me Claude,” Lorenz is smirking now, grabbing his cup and taking more sips. “I’ll have you know I did in fact make this myself - with my _own_ tea set, of course. The kettle and glasses here are far too dusty for my liking.”

“Ah,” Claude could only respond as he goes back for more tea. Wait, Lorenz started this because he wants something. “Aside from the wonderful tea, what brings you here?”

Lorenz sets his cup back down and clears his throat. Maybe it’s the heat of the tea, or the fact that Lorenz is still in full armor despite being indoors, but Claude swears he sees a flush of pink crawl through Lorenz’s face. He feels like he’s seen this expression before, but he’s not sure…

“Yes, well, my father recently sent me a letter.”

“Did he now?”

“He wishes me back to the estate. He refuses to give us any support unless I go to speak with him in person.”

“Sounds like a trap. He wants something.”

“You think so as well,” Lorenz’s eyes grow wide, moving a hand to his chin. This was his usual thinking gesture, but Claude is beginning to understand why Lorenz came here.

“You want advice, don’t you?” Claude asks straight away, but it doesn’t stop Lorenz from giving that signature Gloucester glare. At least from Lorenz, it’s almost endearing. “I think you should go and listen to what your old man has to say. But take someone with you. If it is a trap, two is safer than one.”

“A fair suggestion, but I am… unsure of who to take.”

“Really?” Claude folds his hands and runs through the names of everyone with them currently. “You wouldn’t want to take Hilda or Raphael?”

“With all due respect to both, Hilda would detest my company, and Raphael, well… Though useful in battle, might send the wrong message.”

“What about Leonie or Ignatz? Both would be good for stealth.”

“O-Oh… Yes, this is true…” Lorenz seems hesitant now and Claude observes him - _closely._ “But isn’t Leonie too busy with the supplies and weapon maintenance? And Ignatz is Raphael’s voice of reason if you think about it.”

“Hm, all too true,” Claude now leans back in his chair, not letting Lorenz’s body language leave his sight. He could suggest Lysithea and Marianne next, even the professor and Mercedes; but he suspects by now Lorenz will deny their presence as well… Which could only mean one thing.

Claude smirks.

“Very well, I will accompany you. Teach can handle my duties here just fine for a few days I’m sure.”

At that, he notices Lorenz tense up. The flush of red from before is stronger now, and Claude is still unsure whether it’s from the tea, his armor, or…

Then, Lorenz stands up and clears his throat. He grabs his cup of tea swiftly, and turns around.

“Well, I’ll alert you should I decide to go or not.”

“What? Is my presence really that unwanted?” Claude says it in jest, but when Lorenz turns back around, his usual noble smile returns. But it’s… forced, this time. Just like when he’s with his father.

“As much as I detest to admit it, no, it is not. In fact, I’d rather welcome it.”

Claude doesn’t have a chance to respond as Lorenz slips right out of his office, realizing his tea cup was still on the desk, unfinished.

Back at the academy, Lorenz was very adamant about taking over as Alliance leader and relieving Claude of his duty. It’s been a back and forth of theirs since they’ve met. Maybe that’s why Claude enjoys teasing Lorenz so much. That has to be it, right? Their playful banter and harmless “threats” of who will be taking over the Alliance. 

Lorenz still brings it up, often even, but it doesn’t sound as absolute as before. Claude has begun to pick up on the little “Should I succeed…” and the almost ( _almost_ ) “backhanded” compliments. This has become more frequent, as Claude continued to observe Lorenz. If Lorenz sends back reports to his father about Claude’s actions, a little observation on his own part shouldn’t hurt, right?

It’s just surprising, is all. Finding out how Lorenz and Leonie have come to an equal understanding and work together to better the Gloucester territories and bridge the divides. Or how Lorenz speaks to Marianne more respectfully and shares stories of how he was not afraid to scold Count Edmund during any roundtables he attended. He even eats meals with Raphael, which was the biggest shock of them all. He knew that as classmates back then, they all got along well because they each had their own goals in mind that led to a collective end. 

But Claude had always just pegged Lorenz to be out for himself and for his family. Nothing wrong with that either, though. Claude can’t claim to be any better himself, considering his own ambitions. Despite the attachments he holds dear to his comrades, he knows at the end of the day, they are an end to his means. It’s why he tries not to dwell on it too much, let alone look down on Lorenz for being so determined to strengthen his family’s influence.

Everyone has their motives.

Yet seeing Lorenz grow and change over the last five years from the pompous, self absorbed, and righteous noble to… Someone who starts seeing eye to eye with his fellow companions and people, it’s admirable. Intensely so. Sometimes Claude will even catch Lorenz writing poetry out by the monastery gardens. Other times he saw Lorenz and Marianne tending flowers together. Claude knows Lorenz has a strong preference for roses, but when the two would leave and Claude would investigate, he’d only find red carnations where Marianne stood and yellow tulips where Lorenz stood. Nothing else.

  
  
  


His curiosity getting the best of him, he went to Ignatz, who would know more about poetry and flower language than anyone else in their company.

“Poetry and tulips? Why the interest?” Ignatz posed in a thoughtful stance, as Claude just stared at him. Gods, what was he doing? What did it matter if Lorenz suddenly took up gardening and poetry _and also tea brewing._ Any person can have hobbies, even during war.

“Let’s just say I have received… intel of spies using flowers and poems as secret messages.”

_Nailed it._

Ignatz seems to have bought the lie and takes Claude to the library. There, he pulls out a book of botany, then another about ancient floral language. He notices that Ignatz doesn’t take out anything relating to poems, however.

They sit down and go over the meaning of yellow tulips, and Claude’s eyes grow wide.

_“Once symbolizing hopeless love, can now be used to symbolize cheerful thoughts and sunshine. Should you ever be fortunate enough to receive one as a gift, be cautious of your response, while recognizing the deeper meaning behind the flower.”_

“As for poetry... “ Ignatz begins, Claude now leaning in further with full attention. “It depends on what’s being written. If it’s related to floral language, all the books can be found here. Do you have an example on you?”

“Ah, I do not,” Claude didn’t think he’d need one. Though of course in order for Ignatz to properly understand the action of writing poetry, he’d need to see the poem itself. “But my uh, intel informs me that the writing could be read as… of higher class.”

Smooth. _Very_ smooth.

“Well, if it’s anything like purple prose...” Ignatz gets up from his seat and back to the shelves, thumbing through different books. Claude, at this moment, can’t help but look at all the meanings of tulips. The yellow strikes him as odd, something he never thought Lorenz would consider worthy of his noble brand. Then, Claude’s eyes land onto _purple_ tulips, and reads the description carefully.

_“While all tulips symbolize_ **_perfect love_** _, the purple tulip in particular is used for royalty. Should you ever be gifted one, then the gifter thinks highly of you, and may wish to treat you as royalty itself.”_

Ignatz returns with one book and places it before Claude, snapping him out of his daze. He looks at the new book, and the opened page Ignatz has laid before him.

“This section here describes poetry in depth and, if it is purple prose that is being written, this can help you understand it more.”

Claude smiles at Ignatz, bookmarking the page and taking the book with him. 

“Thank you for your help, Ignatz.”

So he understands the yellow tulips. Or well, at least he knows what they _mean._ But without the poems, he feels at a loss. He needs the connection. Though he’s sure Lorenz would keep any written poetry hidden and locked away. So who can he turn to for this…

  
  
  


He finds Leonie out by the archery fields. After her latest arrow flies, Claude places a hand on her shoulder.

“Nice shot.”

Leonie quickly turns around and points her bow to Claude, whose arms are up in surrender before he sees her relax and put her bow down.

“You should know better than to do that, Claude.”

“Than what? Say hello to a friend?”

Leonie slings her bow to her back and crosses her arms. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“Fair enough,” Claude secedes and lowers his arms. 

“So, what brings you here? Other than to get nearly shot by my arrow?”

“You know I’d dodge that,” Claude smirks as Leonie rolls her eyes. Still, he clears his throat and changes to a more serious tone. “I do need your help though.”

“All right boss, what is it? Spit it out.”

How should Claude phrase this? _Hi yeah I need you to steal Lorenz’s secret poetry journal for like, I don’t know, “war” reasons._ Yep. Completely legit.

“You’ve been working closely with Lorenz. I’m proud of the work you’ve both done so far.”

Leonie smiles at that.

“Thanks. I didn’t think Mister Twinkle Toes would ever humble himself down - I mean, he _still_ hasn’t - but it’s definitely better than before. You should see him whenever we visit Gloucester. Openly disobeying his father and talking to commoners like me to try to improve their living situation.”

Wait, _what?_

“I knew you two were trying to rebuild connections between the classes but I didn’t realize it was that personal.”

“Yep. Lorenz hasn’t told you? Well, that’s not actually surprising,” Leonie laughs and Claude seems more baffled than before. Okay, forget the poetry notebook - what’s Lorenz _hiding_ from him? “I guess he’d rather you see his work for yourself. What a weirdo, I swear. Always so upright and upfront about the most trivial things, but never with what really matters.”

“What do you mean?” But as Claude asks this, an arrow flies past, nearly grazing his cheek. Leonie had pulled out her bow quickly, surprising and making Claude proud at the same time. Though he’d also be lying if he didn’t say he was a little scared just now.

“I’m not Lorenz, so it’s not for me to tell. Maybe you should ask him yourself,” Leonie puts her bow away again and pats Claude’s shoulder. She presses a firm squeeze and begins to walk past him.

Claude could almost swear he hears Leonie say something to herself, about someone being “completely oblivious,” but he’s not too sure.

The next time Claude sees Lorenz again, it’s back at his office, with more tea in hand. However, instead of the smell of roses, Claude picks up the scent of pine needles. Almyran Pine is his favorite blend, but how did Lorenz know?

“This is becoming a frequent occurrence, isn’t it?” Claude asks with a smirk, happily sipping his tea. Lorenz isn’t clad in full armor today, and he hasn’t taken a single sip, yet he flushes just as before. Claude finds it endearing, as he chooses to ignore the small flutter in his chest.

“Is it a bother? I can always take your tea back.”

“No way! I already started drinking it - see?” Claude takes full gulps of the hot tea now, holding back groans of the scalding liquid as he downs the whole thing. He places the tea cup onto his desk and crosses his arms, smiling triumphantly. Lorenz looks baffled at first, but then begins to laugh loudly. Claude has heard Lorenz laugh before, but not like this. It’s… nice.

 _… Shit._

“If you wish me to bring you tea more often, all you need to do is ask.”

“Is that right? I thought making tea for others would be beneath you. After all, you’re the - ”

“Yes, yes, heir to the Gloucester name and land, nobleman of all, but also a tea aficionado. It does not bother me to make tea for others if it helps them relax.”

“Oh? So I’m not the only person you’ve made tea for? I’m almost hurt.” But that comment makes Lorenz cough as he brings a hand to his face, almost to cover the furious blush that overcomes his face.

“Well… _Officially, naturally,_ you are the first to have my more… successful attempts.”

Claude raises an eyebrow.

“Marianne and Lysithea helped me a great deal. I used to ask our dear professor as well, but it seems she has no preference and no real comments to make. What a shock that was to discover! With all the tea parties she’s thrown years ago, you’d think she’d be more interested in the art of tea - why are you laughing?”

Claude couldn’t help himself. Lorenz really, _truly,_ went out of his way to make the _perfect_ tea just for him! For _Claude!_ He knew they had gotten closer over the course of five years, but he feels every day with Lorenz, it’s something _new._

Lorenz humbling himself down to see eye to eye with the people in the Alliance.

Lorenz opposing his father, not just for the Gloucester name, but for the sake of future generations.

Lorenz becoming more self aware of his actions and getting along better with his comrades and closest friends.

Lorenz… no longer being suspicious of Claude, but actually _enjoying_ his company and even going so far as to _worry_ over his well being and make him _tea_ of all things.

Claude just knows, as he looks at Lorenz’s smile, matched wonderfully with the blush on his face, that he’s _screwed._

Oh, if only his younger self would see him now.

“You know Lorenz, you should visit more often. I like your tea,” Claude winks at the other man, and tries not to laugh again when he sees how visibly _flustered_ Lorenz becomes. He could get used to this.

It’s the night before, what Claude hopes to be, the decisive battle between their army and the Empire. He and Byleth are still in the war council room, going over the battle strategy again and again and _again._ Their stealth plan _should_ work, they keep running the scenario to ensure their way into Embarr. But they can’t help going over it countless times, wordlessly agreeing that no man will be left behind. They will take the capital, march into the throne room of the Imperial castle, and end this war once and for all.

Claude slumps into his chair, his head in his hands as he releases a sigh.

“This can’t fail…” It’s hardly above a whisper, but he can feel Byleth rubbing his shoulder to soothe him. She’s a woman of few words but of many actions, and he understands this as her way of saying _It’ll be all right. We won’t fail._

“Oh teach… Maybe I set my ambitions too high,” he lifts his head and meets her eyes, but she’s not looking at him. Claude follows her path of sight, and sees Mercedes at the entrance of the room. Ah, of course. He hadn’t even looked at the hour and realized that he kept Byleth away from her beloved. Before Byleth could even consider telling Mercedes to go back to bed alone (as he knew she would do, this war is just as easily on her as it is on him), Claude nudges his mentor. She looks at him with the slightest shock, but he shakes his head and says, “It’s all right, my friend. We need all the rest we can get. Please, go. I’m about to rest myself.”

They both know that’s a lie. His worst one yet, in fact. Yet Byleth nods in acceptance, and begins gathering her supplies. Claude doesn’t move an inch to do the same, despite what he suggested, but he does move his attention to the wrapped box that suddenly appears before him. He looks at Byleth with curious eyes.

“Uh, teach? Is there something you need to say?” Claude jokingly asks, but Byleth taps twice at the small note card attached to the box. He takes one look over it before looking back up to ask his mentor what exactly is going on, but instead sees her leaving with a giggling Mercedes. Baffled, Claude sets aside his war documents and grabs the note card. He opens it and is met with intricate handwriting. 

In an instant, his heart _soars._

_“The sun is what breathes life_

_Into the world before it_

_But what defines the sun’s brilliance?_

_Could the world live without its sun?_

_I once thought so._

_For you see, I once thought of myself_

_Akin to the sun_

_Brilliant, shining, magnificent_

_How naive and foolish of me._

_It took me many moons_

_To realize one’s self cannot be the sun_

_For such as the sun shines for the world_

_One cannot shine on its own_

_No, I realized, I am not the sun_

_In fact, I am the world_

_Craving the sun’s brilliance and warmth_

_Yet I am too far from the sun’s reach_

_I tried to recreate the sun_

_Within a garden of golden petals_

_But no matter how brilliantly they grew_

_They never once compared to the sun I so loved_

_So I plucked each and every one_

_And pressed them deep into myself_

_Hoping for even a glimmer of what the sun could offer_

_For you see,_

_A golden flower means more_

_Than a momentary warmth_

_It is an acknowledgement_

_Of how far I am from my sun_

_And thus_

_For what lies before me_

_Is but an overcast shadow_

_In a funeral of flowers.”_

Claude places the note card down. He eyes the box, already knowing very well what is inside. 

Foolish. They are both _truly_ foolish.

Still, he resists every urge in his body to up and run out the room, something inside him saying to open the box. If Byleth (and Mercedes) were really a part of this, there’s more involved… He knows it.

So he grabs the box and opens it.

He is not surprised in the slightest to find a beautiful and fully bloomed yellow tulip inside. Attached to its stem was another note, but this time it only read _Gloucester._ Claude could almost laugh. But what _really_ got to him, was the matching purple tulip laying beside it, a note also attached to its stem.

This time, he knew the handwriting to be from his mentor.

 _Take it to him._

Shit, if she _really_ didn’t know Claude despite all those years apart.

He grabs the purple tulip, a tender smile on his lips and a fluttering in his chest. He knew what he had to do next.

He sets aside the yellow tulip, securing it into his desk drawer for safety. It’ll be there, when this war is over. He’ll look over the flower and the _very dramatic_ poem as many times as he wants after.

For now, he has an important delivery to make, without a moment to spare.

After all, the sun needs to see his world.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me abt fe3h on twt!! @mythxl


End file.
